De pequeña quería ser oveja negra
by Naughty Kitty
Summary: - Vaya, vaya, vaya… Así que tú eres la pequeña intrusa que me deja todo esto lleno de la mierda muggle esta…


Vaya, vaya, vaya… Así que tú eres la pequeña intrusa que me deja todo esto lleno de la mierda muggle esta…

El corazón de Lilly pareció rebotar contra su pecho, y latir tres veces en una apenas una milésima de segundo. Luego se paró. Pensó que la sangre se le había congelado en las venas, que las palabras habían atracado en su garganta, que la cara que puso cuando vio a Scorpious Malfoy entrando en su pequeña guarida se le quedaría así por y para siempre. Aún tenía la boca abierta cuando él volvió a hablar.

Potter, hoolaa…- caturreó aquel saludo para devolverla a la realidad, en la Lilly no podía concebir que él estuviera allí, descubriendo sus más bajos instintos-¿Sabe acaso Papi Potter que su niñita se hincha a nicotina por las noches?

Te importa una mierda, Malfoy – Intentó que su voz pareciera firme, y que no se notara que estaba temblando. Al perecer dio resultado, así que acompañó sus palabras de una mirada de esas de arriba abajo, con los párpados entornados y mueca de superioridad. Le dio la última calada al cigarro y lo apagó contra la pared.

Uy, uy… Que rebelde eres , Lil. – La aludida bufó e hizo el amago de levantarse.- No hombre, no te vayas, que la ronda nocturna se ha acabado ya.- Para entonces ya había llegado donde estaba ella (tampoco es que requiriera mucho, desde que habían sellado el acceso a Hosmeadge de aquel infinito pasadizo, aquella puerta "secreta " sólo encerraba a una pequeña cavidad de no más de veinte metros cuadrados). Le puso sus enormes manos sobre las espaldas y la obligó a sentarse de nuevo- No te voy a castigar… De hecho, tenía mucha curiosidad por saber quién era el otro inquilino de esto. Al menos podrías recoger las colillas…

Ni que fuera tuyo.

No. Por lo visto es nuestro.- Su dura mirada se posó en ella más rato del que podía soportar. Giró la cara para mirar hacia el paquete de pitis que tenía debajo de las piernas. Malfoy ya la había visto, y no la iba a dejar en paz, y de lo que realmente no tenía ganas de volver a la habitación. Así que se encendería otro y a ver cómo acababa la cosa.- Cómo es que conoces esto?

Mira. Lo descubrí así por azar – Así por azar entrando en el cuarto de su padre y mirando el mapa del merodeador que guardaba celosamente en el último cajón de la cómoda.- Y tú?

También – y la miró de aquella manera. James se lo había explicado una vez, que era la "mirada de conquista A". Pero Scorpious la enfocaba de una forma se salía de cualquier manual de tácticas de ligue. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa. – Va, que te invitó

A Lil no le dio tiempo a preguntar a qué la invitaba. El vástago de los Malfoy sacó un paquetito de su bolsillo. Lo que había dentro parecía orégano. De hierbitas de esas había un montón en el Bosque Prohibido… había escuchado a James decir que irían a buscar más para celebrar la victoria de Gryffindor en la final de Quiddich.

Scorpious sacó la varita y dio un par de estocadas rápidas al aire. "Liurum", dijo, y en el tiempo que Lilly tuvo de pestañear, ya se había liado una "varita de la felicidad", como los llamaban en presencia de McGonagall. Lo encendió con un inaudible "lumos" y se lo pasó.

Las damas primero- Definitivamente Lil no podría acabar la velada sin sucumbir a aquellos ojos gris piedra.

Gracias…- Aquello acabaría mal. Si sus hermanos, o sus padres, o si cualquiera lo supiese… Era plenamente subreal. No había cruzado palabra con él en su vida, y ahora se estaba fumando un porro con Malfoy, en las mazmorras ocultas de Slytherin.

Y le acabaría subiendo, porque Lilly no había fumado las dichositas hierbitas aquellas en su vida, y sabía que eran infinitamente más impredecible que la maría de sus amigos muggles.

De que te ríes? – Le preguntó cuando vio que él empezaba a carcajearse sin intentar disimularlo.

En lo que pensarían tus pares si te vieran aquí. Conmigo. Y drogándote. – A cada pausa que hacía, se le acercaba más.

Ja-ja-ja. Pues no sé dónde está la gracia.

La gracia están en que siempre me he preguntado cómo una Potter como tú ha acabado en una casa cómo esta. Que se siente al ser la oveja negra de la familia?

A Lilly se le endureció la expresión. Y le hubiera pegado una hostia sino hubiese sido porque no tenía muy claro si su percepción de las distancias era la correcta. Y esperaba que no lo fuera, porque entonces Malfoy estaría demasiado cerca para su gusto.

Pues supongo que lo mismo que se siente al ser la oveja negra de la sociedad. – Y le paso el porro mientras le miraba fríamente. A Scorpious sin embargo eso no pareció importarle, porque aumentó la estridencia de su risa y se acercó más.

No. No lo creo. – él tenía los labios entreabiertos y los ojos entrecerrados. Y estaba muy cerca.

No? – Entonó la interrogación musicalmente mientras negaba con la cabeza y se mordía el labio.

No.- Tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta que su mano estaba tanteando más arriba de la rodilla, y no guardaba ninguna distancia prudencial con los pliegues de su falda.

Y por qué no?- Su perdición definitiva, Scorpious se aventuró a rozarle el cuello con los labios. Entreabiertos, entrecerrados o entre yo-que-sé, entre cielo y el infierno, entre ser buena o entre seguir sus impulsos.

Te importa si te contesto luego? Es que ahora sólo me apetece besarte.

Entre la espada y la pared, entre la pared y Scorpious Malfoy, entre besos y entre lenguas.

A Lil dejó de importarle el mundo.

Ya tendría tiempo de arrepentirse mañana.


End file.
